Documents may have different formats. For example, a known slide presentation application may create slides formatted primarily for illustrations and diagrams with only a few lines of text. A known word processing application may generate documents formatted primarily for text, some figures, and some tables.
A user may need to maintain two different files in two different formats for related content. For example, the user may create a first document in a slide presentation format using the known slide presentation application and may create a second document in a text format using the known word processing application. The first document may be used for making presentations on a particular subject and the second document may contain additional details related to the particular subject.
The user may need to display different pages from the two different documents. For example, the user may use the known slide presentation application during a presentation to open and display pages from the first document. During the presentation, the user may need to refer to more detailed information contained in the second document. The user may need to launch the known word processing application, open the second document, and locate and display a particular page in the second document. Switching between different application programs, opening different files, and searching for different pages in the different files may be awkward and cumbersome.